Power Stone: English Redub Prediction
Today, I feel like I've just recently been doing nothing but cheating you folks. For God's sake, I promised you a lifetime supply of breadsticks, and what happened? That never pulled through. I pledged to give a majority of you guys world peace, which by itself is tawdry, but it's still the thought that counts... What happens then? Unanimously zilch. Yet most of all, I was supposed to, just the other day, have my JEDPL Review of Lloyd's Lunchbox up here for the Animapredictview Wiki population to see, but my chances of getting on with it ruined that! God f***ing dammit!! {sighs} However, I'm not about to see the good in ranting profusely about such things. Fear not, beauteous children! Lloyd's Lunchbox ''will still be here sometime soon; if anything, VERY soon. When? It all starts with the beginning of April. Stay tuned for further updates, yes? My name is Ouroboros. As the rightful Celestial Monarch that I am, I'll travel across the land, searching far and wide. Teach prostitutes to understand the power that's inside... My asshole! {snicker} I briefly apologize for that immature bit, folks. Clearly a certain franchise continually insists on biting me in the butt, and since I'm older, I'll see to it that an ''Around the World in 80 Days must be essential if I'm to stray from Satoshi Tajiri's path. So on this Superlative Sunday (not really), to compensate for the lack of an apparent JEDPL Review that I intended to work on, I instead have for you a dish that'll be sure (hopefully) to satisfy your appetite; NOT double cheeseburgers, morons! Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your undivided attention? This is your wiki leader speaking... and heeeeeeeeere's my English redub prediction for a severely underrated fighting game series, Power Stone. But allow me to reiterate on that: here's an English redub prediction of its anime adaptation of the same name! About the series Until a video I came across which was uploaded by the ever-so-glorious channel, The Super Gaming Bros., I heard very little about the franchise. The only thing that I ever bothered noticing was that the cast of characters were portrayed in the same vein of Street Fighter: racially insensitive and goofy, yet also memorable. I suppose it make sense, given that Capcom created the two series, but really now...! You have a Chinese martial artist that can go Super Saiyan, a samurai that's been caught reading one too many X-Men ''comics, a crazy serial killer voiced by Wataru Takagi, an--- You know what!? I'm just gonna stop here... So what is the anime television series, ''Power Stone, all about? Well, taking place in the 19th century, it is primarily about the story of Edward Falcon, who vows to be a superb fighter one day, and is an avid fan of the "role model", Valgas. After various, forced character introductions that are totally predictable, Falcon later finds himself on a run-of-the-mill quest to find seven Power Stones and his dick of a father if he ever wants to save the universe. By the way, why keep using the number "7"? Last I checked, ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''and ''Dragon Ball ''did that shit before it was cool... Does this all happen to be one big coincidence!? With a total of 26 episodes directed by the team of Takahiro Omori and Kenichiro Watanabe, ''Power Stone ''has BARELY anything going for it. The character designs might be something as well as the last couple of episodes, but every other element in this show falls flat on its face... although not terribly. The storyline is too basic and collective for its own good, the voice acting (produced by Lacey Entertainment) is cheesy as Hell (especially if you take into account that this anime was dubbed back in '03, for cryin' out loud!), and more often than not, I feel as if ''PS ''was meant to be a marketable show for kids. I wouldn't genuinely know that since I have YET to watch the original Japanese version, but do you know how rare that crap is? DAMMIT TO THE BOWELS OF BLOODY HELL!!!!! To me, it has more cons than pros, though it isn't something awful; just below-average. My dub prediction Oh, you'll be surprised when THIS gets ready to come out from my chapped, derogative lips: I want to challenge myself by writing out this redub prediction via voice talents that came straight from Texas. Ergo, what if Sentai Filmworks were to re-release the ''Power Stone ''anime with the original Japanese and English voice tracks, as WELL as a redub produced by Seraphim Digital? Considering that ADV Films was shut down years ago, it wouldn't be too big of a surprise. One more question still remains: do you want to waste your time with it? You might as well play the video games, which are quite enjoyable. Cast Category:Predictions Category:Anime